This project was designed to identify the gene for Unverricht Lundborg (Baltic) progressive myoclonus epilepsy. Identification of this gene was thought to shed light on the origin of epilepsies and myoclonus, and to potentially help families in their reproductive decisions. Since the identification of the gene in March 1996, we are seeking patients with this disorder for mutation analysis. This is outside of the GCRC, however, since the immortalization service has been terminated. I would like to stress that we are still seeking patients with this disorder for genetic studies.